


Black and Blue Bruises

by kijosakka



Series: self-indulgent shit [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied Violence, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, fight mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka
Summary: kyoutani kentarou has some things he doesn't want to admityahaba shigeru is a quick learner
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: self-indulgent shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Black and Blue Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have been hella sad when i wrote this  
> i was also on the verge of hallucinating the entire day
> 
> now let me project my own insecurities onto kyoutani damnit
> 
> slight implied violence  
> kinda tw for panic attacks

Kyoutani knew it was a stupid move.

Kyoutani knew he should have kept his damned mouth shut.

But holy shit, they wouldn’t stop running their fuckin’ mouths, and he wasn’t having a good day, okay? ..so..maybe he regrets it. Because, now here he sits, hand held tightly over his most definitely broken, there were bruises flowering around his temple, spreading into an uneven line running diagonally downwards on his face. Multiple scratches were beaded with blood, smearing around his eyes. Dirt matted his volleyball jersey, blood staining the colllar in an almost complimentary fashion. He heaved into another coughing fit, bile and vomit coming up with every strained breath. 

He tried to calm his breathing down. Deep breaths, he reminded himself. Don’t panic..Don’t panic, Don’t panic..aaaand he was panicking. Kyoutani fumbled for his phone, ignoring the blood that was spattering the cracked screen. He dialed a number that shouldn’t feel familiar, but it was the only thing he could think of. It rang twice before the other line picked up. “K-kyoutani?! What the fuck? Should I be concerned? Who did you ki-” “Shut thr f-fuck up Yah-haba. I-I fucked up. Real bad. I’m at [insert adress] a-and I-I’m bleeding and probably have atleast 7 fractured bones, and-d fu-fuck Yahaba j- shit..j-just..come-come pick me u-h-” his voice broke off into another coughing fit. “D-damnit-! K-kyoutani you goddamn idiot..I’m coming to pick you up” 

Kyoutani didn’t have time to object before Yahaba hung up to do god knows what. Kyoutani hoped that it was to make sure he didn’t die.

Kyoutani wasn’t too sure when he fell asleep. Though, when he woke up, he was stripped of his team jacket and jersey, leaving him lying on a white towel in just his shorts. He sat up with a groan, shifting uncomfortably. “Oh. You’re finally awake you fuckin’ dumbass,” a voice sounded from the doorway. Kyoutani’s head snapped up, before realizing that his eye was swollen shut. He planned to make a snarky comment, a snappy reply, but the most he could force out was a mix between a moan and a groan. 

After a moment, he started again. “Y..y’know..I would have b-been fi-ne by myself..I w-was panicking..” “Fucking bullshit. Why won't you admit to needing help once in a while? Its normal to need others-” “No Yahaba, no its fucking not-I-nothing ever works for me, okay?! I-I-fuck..it..its not..I’m not..” Kyoutani trailed off, trying desperately to ignore the sharp stinging he felt behind his eyes. 

Yahaba, on the other hand, eyed the boy curiously. Kyoutani was crying. Kentaro Kyoutani, dubbed ‘Mad-Dog’, the boy who didn’t take shit from anyone, was sitting on Yahaba’s bed, shirtless and crying after calling him, of all people, to come pick him up after he picked a fight.

Now, Yahaba was a self-aware little shit. He knew damn well that he was crushing on the angry boy. However, he had never considered the possibility of Kyoutani  _ returning _ his feelings. Yahaba never thought that Kyoutani had ever wanted something like that..but..hearing that..was..Kyoutani.. _ scared?  _ He certainly sounded scared. Scared of becoming close to people. . .

A soft sob broke Yahaba out of his thoughts. His head snapped down to meet Kyoutani’s gaze. He couldn’t read people as well, as say, Iwaizumi, but that didn’t mean that he was absolute trash. Actually, anybody could see it. The want in his eyes. The  _ need _ in his eyes. 

Validation.

It hit him all at once. Every practice, every self-deprecating joke, every fight he fought, that's what he wanted. It was what he’d been wanting for years. Yahaba crouched onto the bed, slowly bringing his arms up to Kyoutani, curling his arms around him, practically cradling the boy. ‘W-hat are you d-doing..fucker..” despite Kyoutani’s harsh words, he leaned into the gentle hold of the slightly taller boy. 

“Giving you what I just now realized you’ve been looking for all of these years, dumbass. Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” Kyoutani choked another strangled sob. “I-if you ca-n figure o-out what I was lo-oking for th-then you should b-be able to fig-ure out wh-wh-why.. I ne-ever..” he trailed off, uncertain evidently, but his sobbing wasn’t helping him either. 

Yahaba stayed silent, instead pulling the other boy down onto the bed, allowing the other to adjust to the position. So what? Maybe he was cradling [read: cuddling] his month [read: year] long crush, but hell, if he got what he wanted, and simultaneously helped Kyoutani with his issues? Sounds..wait..okay..maybe he shouldn’t be taking advantage of him. He shouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t.

Yahaba heard a slight sigh of contentment from beside him, before feeling the reciprocal of the cradling. Kyoutani wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy, fingernails digging into Yahabas waist as he pressed his head into his chest, soft sobs coming out every few moments. 

A smile crossed Yahabas face. “You’re gonna stain my clothes with your shitty blood,” he huffed, tone playful though words suggested otherwise. “Sh-shut up...stay..stay here..”

  
  


“p-please..”

“please..shigeru..”

  
  


“Of course, Kentarou”

**Author's Note:**

> br uh


End file.
